This invention relates to an athletic training device and in particular to a device to develop and maintain the skills important to the play of soccer.
One prior art device for soccer training or practice involved tethering a soccer ball to an anchor in the ground with a length of elastic cord. Such devices presented numerous problems and consequently were of limited utility. The soccer ball and cord apparatus required a large flat area, which limited possible sites and virtually precluded indoor use. The tethering cord had to be securely anchored to the ground. This was typically accomplished by driving an anchoring pin into the ground. This damaged the ground and was unuseable on hard surfaces such as asphalt or cement or indoors. The anchoring device or the cord could cause the user to trip. The tethering cord also had to be secured to the soccer ball. This meant that a normal, regulation soccer ball could not be used and that a special ball provided with an eyelet or similar structure, was required. The tethering structure and the cord would affect the action and motion of the ball, causing it to behave differently than a real soccer ball, thus diminishing the training and practice value of the device. Finally, the elastic cord tether caused a fixed, slow return time that did not adequately simulate real soccer play. The slowness of the tether system did not permit the user to develop the quickness, co-ordination, and ball control crucial to the game.
Another prior art device was a resilient panel or backstop arranged vertically or at a near vertical angle against which the user kicked the ball. This device, too, suffered from numerous problems and consequently was of limited usefulness. Like the soccer ball and cord apparatus, the backstop device required a large flat area, which restricted possible sites and virtually precluded indoor use. Furthermore, since the ball was not tethered or otherwise restricted, use was further limited to areas where an escaped ball would cause no damage. Also, like the soccer ball and cord apparatus, the backstop device provided a slow return time that did not adequately simulate real soccer play. The slowness of the rebounder did not permit the user to develop the quickness, co-ordination, and ball control crucial to the game. The backstop device also had a cumbersome support mechanism which was prone to collapse.
The soccer training and practice device of this invention comprises a rebounding device, the front of which is in communication with a playing surface formed by a trampoline. The rebounder may be co-extensive with the playing surface or an extension therefrom. The rebounder has sidewalls that taper inward toward the rearward, closed end. The sidewalls and back of the rebounder, which can be solid or of resilient netting, preferably form a 90.degree. or less angle with the bottom. The rebounder can be made sturdy but of light weight from molded plastic. The angle of the bottom of the rebounder with the playing surface can be adjusted to thereby control the ball return speed.
This soccer training and practice device simulates real soccer play by having a ball return speed that is adjustable to adapt to the skill of the player. It is useable in a wide range of locations, on any surface, and in a limited space, even indoors. The device is of simple and inexpensive construction, and can be easily retro-fit to a trampoline.